Adjusting
by Squad authors
Summary: "I smiled at Chara. Glad of the accomplishment I had even made Sans like them! Asriel smiled at Chara nice to know you're the same nice person I knew before you died." Takes place after a post pacifist. Rated T for safety. I suck at names if you have any suggestions Pls tell them to me.
1. Prologue

A/N short chaoters cause V can't make long ones XP

Prologue

Frisk's POV

It was an accident… I never meant to hurt them… I watched as Frogit turned into dust and felt myself slipping away. I saw someone shove me aside but I fought back and pulled them away. I heard them laugh a wicked and twisted laugh as they pushed me away an out of control. I gritted my teeth as I lunged at them trying to regain my body I looked out at what i should be seeing and saw more dust from a whimsilot. Slowly I lost control and was unable to get it back as more monsters kept dying we were up to Toriel when I managed to pull the vicious creature back they looked at me their bloodshot eyes petrifying my soul the threw me to the side and I blacked out. I saw the… Monster? Human? Creature? Strike at papyrus and suddenly enraged I rushed forward I tossed them to the side. I swear I heard them laugh as the locket they had clinked against their chest. I was unable to keep control for long enough as they rushed forward and tossed me back they defeated papyrus and I was at a point where I had little to no chance of success regaining my soul. With each monster they killed I felt a bit of my strength weaken by the time we got to undyne I could barely push them let a lone stand up the worst part I was forced to watch.

Chara's POV

I Smiled as the foolish human killed the monster whether they realized it or not killing is no accident. I started to take control knowing this would be the perfect opportunity a take control and a fight wouldn't be a big deal. They tugged on me removing my control as I attacked the next monster I let out a laugh they were being so foolish thinking they could win against a demon. I shoved them away and smiled wickedly as I continued my merciless attacks. I felt them slowly lose control with the more monsters I killed. We got to toriel without even a single noise well that was normal. After all they only talked in sign language so not much different there. They attempted to pull me away they managed to get me a decent difference before I reached out and grabbed their arm I smiled at them as I stared at the fear in their eyes. I shoved them hard enough so that they passed out. After a while they woke up and saw papyrus in a fight I laughed and turned to them "Oh gee what a shame for you to see him die." I mocked They charged at me seeing Papyrus. I bet they never even heard me. They threw me to the side I laughed as my locket clinked against my chest. I was already stronger than them after killing all the monsters in the area Papyrus was all that's left. They dodged three attacks before I regained control.

I killed papyrus with a smile on my face. I knew chances of getting control were back to zero I certainly was winning this war. "you really think you have a chance against me?" I laughed as I brought him over to watch everyone die. I started my killing spree Arron, woshua, shyren and even Monster kid who I strangely had no desire to kill but this spree I wouldn't stop for one measly monster Undyne blocked my attack at monster kid and I was relived know I couldn't kill them. Undyne Died but came backas Undyne the undying I felt them push me but it was weak as if they was getting weaker. I smiled at the thought as I stood my ground and attacked undyne a grin on my face. "You should be happy at least one monster is safe." I said. Undyne killed me but I came back and won the battle. I killed monster after monster and eventually when I reached sans. They stood up seemingly a bit stronger and when Sans asked if we'd like to be spared they took the option and we died I snickered. When we returned to sans they hit the button again and again sans just stopped talking and I laughed as I watched the pathetic welp think they could regain control by doing that but it was too far for this to happen so I attacked them and attempted to hit sans. He dodged and shrugged I smiled as I kept attacking and eventually won. I then proceeded to kill Asgore and flowey. Before decideing to introduce myself "Hello, I am chara. The demon tht comes when you call it's name." They cowered in the corner. I smile and continued my speach. So will you reset the timeline or not?" I asked erease all their memories everything get the chance to be happy at what cost though?" I said pretending to ponder over it "how about… your soul." They stood up weakly and shook theor head I smiled and ereased their save as well as everything else we just sat their in darkness before I reoffered the deal they frowned and nodded. "Good choice… Frisk"

A/N: I hope you will enjoy this story it is only made by V so she is a bit nervous about posting it and will try to post every 3-4 days at least every week. Thanks for reading and stay fabulous.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A new year

[I'm Frisk the child who freed the monsters from the underground currently we are on MT. ebot the humans have yet to seen the monsters yet and we are trying to restore the humans from the souls first that way we may have more than one human child to help gain their trust but we don't have enough time so on new years we are going introduce the monsters to the humans. Sans and Papyrus lived with me Toriel and Asgore while our neighbors were Alphys and Undyne who lived together the brothers had been building a house next to ours but were always too busy (or not really good at building as was Papyrus's case)]

I frowned recollecting the dream from a past timeline. I shook my head hoping to clear any thoughts about the nightmare but instead more thoughts came about other timelines. Vivid images clogged my vision the images of a happy ending and then images of their dust above ground a smile on my face. I cleared my mind and tried to think of a happy thought. Flowey will get to see the sun tomorrow and we will get them for the party that'll be fun! We can revive the other humans and Chara. Asriel will be back in time! Thoughts like this created a barricade to block all the other thoughts. Chara's ghostly figure looked off onto the distance smiling. I furrowed my eyebrows and gave them a confused look before pointing to them and bringing my right hand to my mouth and down to my left palm I brought my middle finger towards my chest but made sure it wouldn't touch it then I made a circle motion over my was sign language for _what has you in a good mood?_

Chara rolled their eyes "you have no Idea how stupid you look!" They snapped.

I gave them an angry look before signing _you now why I only use sign language Chara!_

Chara smiled knowing they hit a weak point they made a mock sad face. I rolled my eyes at them Chara's smile widened "Anyways I'm just happy because I get to finally see Asriel again…"

I smiled at them happy for the sudden change of heart. Their ghostly body followed me down the stairs. I knocked on San's door. After a few minutes they opened the door the everlasting smile plastered on their face. "Hey, kiddo! When you woke me up I forgot which side the sun rises from then it Dawned on me." I let out a giggle and sans gave me a proud smile.

 _Sans thanks for teaching me what the word many means it means a lot!_ I put my hands on my hips and made a triumphant pose. Sans held back a laugh I decided it was the best time to… _Tackle hug!_ I signed as I pounced on sans. He used his magic to lift me up. I started laughing as he made me fly around the room being careful not to throw me against anything. I let out a playful scream and burst out into a fit of laughter.

"SANS WHAT WAS THAT IS THE HUMAN OKAY?" Papyrus yelled running out of his room. I kept laughing Sans brought me down a bit but I still couldn't touch the ground.

"What's up bro?"

"SANS WHAT ARE YOU AND THE HUMAN DOING?"

"We're just hanging around bro."

I let out a giggle as he lifted me towards the ceiling. "YOU SURE THIS IS SAFE?" Sans put me down gently.

"Ya we do this all the time." I let out some laughter as he picked me up again.

 _Can we go to the park today?_ I signed while laughing "Sure kiddo!" I smiled wide as he put me down and rushed outside the door to get Undyne and Alphys.

-/- Le Tiem Skip -/-

I arrived at their house not even a minute after left I probably got there about 20 seconds later (A/N:P) I knocked on the door and immediately Undyne opened the door. _Hi Undyne!_ I signed as Alphys came up behind Undyne _Hi Alphys do you want to come to the park?_

Undyne nodded "sure Punk!" She said giving me her signature smile.

Alphys nodded in agreement "s-sure Frisk."

 _Okay meet me at my house when you're ready_ I signed they nodded.

I ran back to our house to wake up Toriel and Asgore. I shook them a couple times before they opened their eyes slightly I signed the words Wake Up! Toriel let out a small laugh "you must be anxious my child?!" I nodded "we must see your parents afterwards too so we can properly adopt you." She told me suddenly Chara appeared in my vision a worried look in their eyes,

I started to have second thoughts _I could kill my mom no one will know_ Chara just stared at me amazed at my anger and rage. I cleared my thoughts and kept my smile but signed _Can I stay here when you talk to her?_

Toriel looked at me a shocked expression on her face "Do you not want to see your mom again?"

I nodded and signed _I never want to see that horrid woman ever again!_

"I am sorry my child but you must come otherwise you might have to live with her" my smile dropped "but do not worry all your friends are coming." She reassured I let a small smile come back but seeing my mom was the last thing I ever wanted to do.

I pushed back the flashbacks of my childhood and attempted to clear my thoughts but was unable to suddenly everything but Chara disappeared I was back at my so called 'Home' Chara was never here at this time but they did own my soul they floated over to me attempting to calm me down. I looked down at my hands and realized I looked just like Chara did ghostly and nearly invisible. I clenched my fist I knew this day all too well it was the day I decided to run away. It had taken a while to run away though I had to plan it and the day I did run away was the day that plan fell apart and instead I just ran without anything but the clothes on my back. I floated above the ground right next to Chara and watched as everything happened.

"Child come here!" My mother shouted I flinched at these words my mom didn't even know my name.

 _Yes mom?_ I signed instinctively. Chara giggled and I put my hands down this was before I was selectively mute this was still the time when I spoke as little as possible while I learned sign language.

I saw a mini me run down the stairs and cringed knowing what was about to happen. She hit the little boy Chara looked at the woman rather surprised and then at me I couldn't tell what they were thinking. The little kid brought a hand up to their face. "Yes mom?" They asked

"why haven't you cleaned the house yet?" She asked as she hit young me once again suddenly something I never remembered her saying came up "You're sibling would have done much better than you had they not disappeared!" She snapped before kicking their legs causing mini me to fall over.

Chara turned towards me "That's your mom?!" I nodded "How did you not turn out like me after all that's my mom!"

 **A/N:**

 **V: So since Frisk got confused for Chara in the underground I thought it might make sence if their related.**

 **Terre: Good Idea V.**

 **Lire: I am the Chara of this world I've done seven genocides and I guess this is okay...**

 **V: ... okay den well I guess I'm the Frisk I refuse to even do a nuetral I no kill things (somehow I got Yandere though so...)**

 **Terre: But I look like Frisk *Pouts***

 **V: Okay then I'm just gonna end it here and I am Frisk Terre I am Frisk!**


	3. Chapter 2

I looked at Chara and then Mini me I never knew how alike we looked but I should have considering in the underground I was confused for Chara by Flowey (and I bet Toriel and Asgore but they never would have admitted it thinking their child was dead) I ran (or is it floated heck if I now) towards Chara feeling tears start to fill my eyes I give them a big hug and let them know how happy I am to have a sibling talking for the first time in years. "Frisk I remember you as a baby I ran away before your first birthday… I didn't even know your name and mom never was any help with that as you can see when she mentioned me she never said my name she says it once in front of social services and doctors then never again…" I nodded in understanding. I turned back to the scene as my mom kicked my crumpled body and left. Suddenly I was dragged back into the present Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, and Asgore were staring at me. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT TINY HUMAN?" Papyrus asked I nodded.

Toriel let out a sigh of relief and sans gave me a look that read tell me later K kid? I gave him a slight nod. _Can we go to the park now?_

Toriel smiled gently "Yes my child." We all waited for Undyne and Alphys who took only a minute.

-/- le Tiem Skip -/-

We arrived at the park where sans brought me to the side while everyone played "hey Kiddo, What was that about?"

I let out a sigh before signing _Memories…_

He game me a puzzled look "what about?"

 _My…_ I stopped while he gave me a look to keep going _my mom and Siblings._ He nodded not pressuring to get any more information and me not offering it. I suddenly got a really good Idea but I wanted to wait for flowey before doing it. _Sans do you think we could go get Flowey now without the others?_

"Sure thing kiddo!" He replied and used his magic to make a 'Shortcut' there I smiled at the flower before pulling a pot out of my pocket **(how do they hold all this stuff like a stick in your pocket WTF)** Flowey looked at me a sad yet happy expression on his face. "Don't you have anything better to do Frisk?" I shook my head and placed him in the pot. Sans then used another 'shortcut' to get us back to the park. No one noticed my disappearance I smiled and ran towards papyrus and Undyne. "HELLO TINY HUMAN WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY WITH ME AND UNDYNE?" I smiled flowey still in my hands.

"Give me a hundred laps around the playground you two!"

 _On second thought…_ I put flowey down while signing. I backed away from her. I went and swung up on top of the monkey bars deciding to just sit on them. Chara appeared next to me while flowey was just in my lap. I watched as everyone played flowey suddenly cut in front of me "Now I have the better view!" He said I moved him to the side they then put got in my face again. I laughed slightly and held him above my head "your arms are gonna get tired." I placed him on my head "you're gonna make me fall aren't you"? I gently shook my head and flicked a petal. "I still have the better view" I laughed before bringing them back down on my lap. I swung down with Flowey Smiling we soon left and while we were walking I asked sans and Papyrus if they wanted to make a music video they smiled (except for sans who was already smiling)

"Sure thing Kiddo."

"I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD BE HONORED TO!"

-/- Le tiem skip -/-

We arrived at the house where Toriel decided to bake a pie for the party. Alphys and Undyne went to their house to prepare after all we would be inviting the humans over to meet all the monsters well everyone but Jerry. We had already used the human service to ask all the nearest human Mayors to come. The first guest to come was napstablook. I eventually got bored and decided to do the Video then. I Smiled and walked into sans room it was bigger than it had been in the underground and one of the walls was barren making it perfect for the video. I ran to grab the camera and quickly set it up. I then had to find papyrus (sans was already on his bed) and some suplies I found a paintbrush with blue paint, a costume that reminded me of papyrus, and a blue jacket that looked like sans. I also grabbed some black pants that looked like san's and my ballet shoes and the tutu from the underground. I had everything set up I put flowey on a nearby shelf and Napstablook just sat there to watch. I smiled in achievement and started the song **(hint:Drop pop candy)**. My face was rather close to the camera when I hit record I changed expressions with the beat of the first couple notes. I backed up so that my whole body was exposed to the camera. I then gestured for papyrus to pause it I smiled and got into my costume of him. His eyes glimmered in excitement and I let out a small laugh. I got into position and gestured for him to keep recording I then asked him to stop and so it went with sans. Then sans didn't want to go up so I pushed him on while it was recording I thumbs up to the camera and sans started to sing "Umbrella at your side It's raining but you close it tight." Papyrus's head popped up into the shot "AND HOW ARE YOU PURRED A CAT JUST PASSING THROUGH." it kept going until a certain part where I got into a tutu and jumped elegantly across the screen. Then it was papyrus's turn to sing sans pushed him towards the camera. He started to sing and at one part I grabbed napstablook and Flowey and twirled across the screen. It was alot of fun by the time we finished the party had started. "MY FAVORITE PART OF THAT IS WHEN I GOT TO SAY NYEH" papyrus shouted. _Well my favorite part is when sans said "come on lets try. dye it blue and change it up from the past reflecting up from a puddle but then gone in a flash. Is that the most that you can dream or wanted to see but look around dance up and down just feel it pound skyward bound. Move at the top speed of sound!'_ I signed with a large smile.

"Excuse me but are you the ambassador?" Asked a voice I couldn't recognize I turned around and nodded. "You have to see your mom now." The man said I shook my head. Sans gave me a worried look like I was about to burst and Papyrus was just confused. The man grabbed my arm and brought me to the kitchen sans and Papyrus followed me to see what was going on. Chara suddenly appeared and took a deep breath "here we go…"I nodded to chara and looked at the kitchen table where my mom sat. I knew I was going to have to speak my mom wouldn't bother to learn sign language mom… I signed.

She smiled at me a sickly sweet smile. "Uh… Hello child." I held back a punch.

 _Do you know what I'm saying I did talk for most of the time I was with you until the last week before I left._ She looked rather confused and I let out an exasperated sigh before speaking. "You don't even know my name still!" I shouted everyone gave me a surprised look they obviously hadn't expected me to burst out. I shook my head at her while chara came back into sight and flipped our mom off. "You know who I'm with right now besides all these people you can see?" She gave me a confused look "Sans should now and they should know... My sibling Chara who I didn't even now about till today!" I screamed the last part at her.

Toriel's eyes stared at me I gave her a look that read 'sorry I didn't tell you.'

"You want to know what happened to them?!" She slowly nodded "they ran away to commit suicide! SUICIDE! Then they stumbled across them after falling into the underground" I gestured at Toriel and Asgore. Toriel had Flowey in their hands. "They wanted Asriel to go on the surface to destroy all humans because you didn't deserve to live!" My voice was quivering as well as getting louder and I was on the verge of tears. "I even had thoughts of murderous things happening to you without them influencing me and I didn't kill anything throughout my journey in the underground. Ih and Chara still hates your guts their flipping you off right now!" I felt tears sting my cheeks. My mother was taken aback and reluctantly signed the adoption papers. We sent her out of the house and everything was going good from that point on no one even dared mention my mom to me. We celebrated as the ball dropped and we had really hit it off with the humans.

Finally everyone left and I was allowed one movie with sans i got a blanket and sat on his lap I draped it around him and he closed his arms into a hug around me. After the movie he asked me to go to bed. I shook my head he smiled playfully "No?" I nodded "alright Kid you asked for it!" He teased "1 alpha 1 to dispatch requesting backup we've got a naughty frisk here who is resisting A-rest" I laughed

suddenly Papyrus appeared and I jumped up "10-4. Oh my god I just realized that was a pun!"

"Bro"

"I'm slightly disappointed I didn't notice that sooner."

"Bro they're getting away"

I decided to say something since they wouldn't have noticed if I signed it. "No…" i giggled Chara looked surprised.

"WEE WOO WEE WOO! THIS IS THE BED POLICE!"

Sans grabbed me while I was laughing "gotcha!"

"HUMAN YOU HAVE BEEN CAPTURED YOU WILL KNOW BE SENTENCED TO 8 HOURS OF SLEEP!" He picked me up and brought me to my room laying me in my bed I smiled at him before closing my eyes and going to sleep.

A/N:

V: I'm gomna put senes from the fan made comics in with some small twists

Terre: V put it in! The one with Asriel!

V: *laugh* in a couple chapters

Jessie: Which one?!

V: you have to wait! BTW I Papyrus's weakness.

Terre: Cute?

Lire: Ooh mad dummy and one with Chara?

V: Lire I thought you weren't here today!

Lire: whatever I just got bored...

Everyone: Bye

V: Enjoy the rest if the book (when it comes out...)


End file.
